<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You won't hear complaints from me. by HimejoshiHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140077">You won't hear complaints from me.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimejoshiHeart/pseuds/HimejoshiHeart'>HimejoshiHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Live A Live (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ableism, Child Abuse, Digital Art, Gen, Slurs, Verbal Abuse, the fr slur to be precise, this is for the 'Accurate Depictions of Ableism' square</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimejoshiHeart/pseuds/HimejoshiHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>oh no</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You won't hear complaints from me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok so this probably won't make any sense if you don't know my headcanons, but basically my Sundown used to be a guy named Vector who's mom was an ass.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you don't have any words for how much you like this put a &lt;3 in the comments. </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>